


A Second Family

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [8]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Found Family, Gen, and how she assigned everyone mental roles, ripley thinking about how she found a second family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Ripley had always been with family.Then she went to camp.But she felt like it was family.Why?She thinks she knows.
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Kudos: 5





	A Second Family

Maybe it was because Ripley, prior to camp, had never been away from a family member for longer than three days, which was for a field trip. All twelve years of her life she had been surrounded by family, her ten older siblings, parents, and her Abuela were always with her. Then it was her eight older siblings after the two oldest, who were twins, both moved out. Then adding her younger brother brought her to nine siblings, always around her.

Maybe that was why within her own cabin, she found herself thinking of her friends as family.

It was in simple ways, from the way they treated her to how her friendship with them worked to how she thought of them as people that she assigned them roles.

April was like a sister, someone who brought out both the best and worse in Ripley. She knew just what to do to get Ripley riled up, and just what to do to get her back. Unlike the others, she ran headfirst into danger right by Ripley’s side, caution was thrown to the wind in favour of the thrill of adventure. Both could get in over their heads when something they saw amazed them and accidentally drag everyone else down with them as they fell. When there was a rare calm around camp, they’d do things like makeovers or overdramatic retellings of their adventures.

Jo was very similar to April but felt older. Realistically, Ripley knew both Jo and April were fifteen but emotionally Jo felt much older. She was smart, calculating everything as they went along to find the best path to their destination, both metaphorically and literally. When she saw something, she saw a problem that needed to be solved. With Ripley, she was sort of a protector. Warning her of danger, scolding her when she did something wrong, and protecting her from whatever came their way. Just like Ripley’s oldest sister did. Whenever she could, she’d try to teach Ripley about math or science, ever-patient with her short attention span.

April and Jo were close to each other just like some of Ripley’s sisters were, practically each other’s counterweight. Almost complete opposites in the way that they basically rely on each other to work.

Molly in a way was like her mother. Gentle and soft-spoken, and terrifying when angry but normally very reserved. She would listen attentively to Ripley’s stories without interrupting with the very same amused look her mom would have whenever Ripley did the same to her. She would idly fix Ripley’s shirt when it was askew or run her fingers through gently through her hair. When Ripley would barrel towards danger, she’d be the first to try and grab the scruff of her shirt to keep her from plummeting down whatever cliff she had failed to notice. If they found something mystical, Molly would keep her arms wrapped around Ripley to prevent her from trying to hug it, or talk to it, or get close to it in general. Whenever she could, she would tell Ripley stories about the gods and the heroes and the beasts from Greek mythology

Fittingly, Mal reminded Ripley of her dad. A goofball, the one who would make faces to mock whatever jerky cryptid they encountered. She’d give her piggybacks, or shoulder rides, or throw her like a projectile through the air like her dad would toss her into the swimming pool near their house. Telling wild stories from her home life, the shenanigans that she and her friends would get into that definitely weren’t the best influence (both Molly and Jen agreed). When it came to their journeys, she was the voice of reason, however, sometimes she was far too concerned over something. Just like her dad believed every person on the internet was some horrible kidnapper, Mal tended to react to every noise like it was a rabid wolf, though through no fault of her own. 

When they could rest, it was a spitting image of her parents, almost always touching in some way, murmuring jokes to each other that no one else could hear nor understand. Basically inseparable, and they were together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Jen was like another mom, although not in comparison to Ripley’s mom, but to the stereotype of one. Overly protective, to the point that unless absolutely necessary she preferred that no other counsellors give directions to her girls. Giving them their chores, reminding them of their schedules, making sure they took care of themselves. With Jen around, everyone else felt like her sisters and they all had their mother. Desperate to keep track of them, and to keep them following the rules, and to most importantly keep them safe since they had a tendency to fail at that.

More than once some of the Roanokes hadn’t made their beds in the morning and came back to them pristine (not often, mind you. They still had to face the consequences of an unmade bed). Bringing snacks for them when they go hiking, along with spare clothes, tons of first aid, and hygiene products. She’d also lecture them about the importance of a healthy sleep schedule and keeping their space clean. Practically keeping Ripley on a leash.

She held herself responsible for all the Roanokes, and all the Lumberjanes in general. Holding herself to a higher standard and blaming many things that happened to her lack of preparation, never on the girls.

They were definitely the closest, but Ripley had three others she gave roles to.

Barney was like a cousin that was an honorary sibling. A sweet child who would give their friends the world if they could. Someone who’d join Ripley in make-believe, running through the woods in wild laughter. Someone who would partake in minor mischief and shenanigans. Baking treats for the Roanokes, making them trinkets and keepsakes. Sometimes joining them for Roanoke-only adventures.

A buddy that was there for everyone. Someone to make the world brighter.

Rosie was kind of an aunt, mysterious and slightly distant. Occasional stories from her past, but never any real details. She would come in clutch when the campers got in over their heads. Strong, independent, and questionable in her taste. She’d let the girls watch her made sculptures, or teach them how to make them. A cool aunt.

Someone to look up to.

The Bearwoman was absolutely a cranky grandma. Snappy, cranky, and sour. She always criticized the girls on everything they did, and never once complimented them. She hated hugs, and was always saying “Back in my day.”

Ripley never said she was a likeable grandma.

She told the Roanokes how she felt before, one day before they all went to bed. She was kind of quiet when she said it, not her loud and proud voice she normally used. The Roanokes had looked at each other, and aside from Jen insisting she was not a mother, and getting told by the entire cabin she was, in fact, a mother, there was no protest. They actually started referring to Ripley as she had referred to them.

Except for Jen, but she accepted her role after some time.

She told Barney when they were hanging out in a tree, and they were silent for a moment, before saying they felt the same. They admitted they liked the family dynamic and felt that way about the Roanokes and the Zodiacs.

Ripley thought of the Zodiacs as older cousins, kind of intimidating to her. Save for Barney and Emily, she was almost scared of them.

She didn’t tell Barney that.

Later on, when she was lying in her bunk, she decided that the Lumberjanes were like an extended family.

They were there for each other, they always had each other’s backs, they were a unit. 

**Author's Note:**

> basically im thinking about lumberjanes, mostly ripley and molly and I love how ripley interacts with everyone.


End file.
